Geisha of Darkness
by Kisitiene
Summary: Sunako doesn't want to take over her aunt's okiya. Infact, Sunako doesn't want to be a geisha at all... But these four boys and her Oneesan aren't helping. Actually, they are doing the exact opposite. [AU Suna?]


**Title:** Geisha of Darkness

**Chapter:** One – The Awakening

**Coupling: **It's your vote! Decide upon which of the four relations you want!

**Summery: **Sunako's aunt was a renowned geisha and having no children of her own and not wishing to 'adopt' any, the woman took Sunako under her wing to take over her okiya. One problem, Sunako wanted nothing to do with the life of a geisha. She wanted to live a normal life in the darkness of her misery and woe, working as a servant girl and dressing down so as to not be noticed, her shaggy hair hanging to cover her face and eyes. She was no geisha.

But these four boys begged to differ. Four different wealthy families, four different reasons, the same goal. Bring Sunako into the geisha life, buy her mizuage, and become her danna.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge/The Wallflower if I did… Hehehe… XD

* * *

"Welcome home Sunako!" Miss Nakahara called as the paper door of her okiya was opened by one of her servants. She pushed the young female into the building and had her things taken from her and up the stairs to her room. 

Sunako looked around her new 'home,' examining it as if it was a piece of meat. It was a nice place…paper doors like everywhere else, oil lamps hanging on the walls, and pillows sitting around the low table of the dinning area. Around the table, she noted, were a few females talking. Sunako wasn't completely stupid in geisha things and she could easily tell who was what. Two of the girls were already full geisha and had their mizuages sold, it was obvious by how they held themselves. Three of the girls were probably coming to the time to sell their mizuage, one probably in the midst of. And the last girl looked to be more of an apprentice/novice still. But Sunako wasn't going to muse on that for too long, she was hungry. She just wanted to go get some food then go into her bedroom and tone it down, knowing that it wasn't going to be how she liked it. But her plans were stopped as she turned to run into her aunt and found the paper door closed tightly to stop here escape.

"Well now! Let's get to work on introductions, shall we!" Nakahara called with a smile as she forced Sunako to turn around and face the six other girls in the room, "Ladies, this is my wonderful niece Sunako! We're going to turn her into a woman!"

Hell no… Sunako knew her aunt was up to something in bringing her to her okiya… But to make her a geisha? No way in hell was she going to go with all of this! Sunako didn't want the glamour, brightness, and obi/kimono that came with being one of the beautiful artists her aunt loved so much. And she already knew that this wasn't going to be easy as she felt glares pierce her skin. These girls would be her enemies if she started a geisha life. Not that she cared, but it was kind of troublesome to deal with pissy women…

"Sunako… Sunako?" Nakahara asked as she shook the girl lightly. When she saw the girl turn to look up at her through her think black locks she returned a smile. "Glad to have you back… Now, this is Keiko and Fujiko, they are my proudest works of art… These three are Kaku, Momo, and Yuuka. Momo is selling her mizuage at the moment, such a proud time. By tomorrow she will be a full geisha. And finally, Ryoka. She is learning under Keiko at the moment and we see great potential in her. Now, do any of you know where—"

"Oba-chan!" came a happy voice from behind Sunako. It made her freeze before slowly turning around to see a glistening beauty hugging her aunt. Just the gleam from this female made blood run from her nose and she had to turn her head. Sunako forced her eyes closed and clasped a hand over her nose to keep the blood from splurting all over the floor.

"Noi! I was just wondering where you were. Sunako-chan! This is Noi-chan, she will be the one teaching you everything you need to know. She is the best geisha I have here. Hai, Sunako-chan!? … … Sunako-chan…?" Nakahara asked as she blinked and touched her niece's shoulder only to watch the girl crimple to the floor in a chibi form. "Oh dear…" She blinked a bit as if it was all normal. But silence ran around the room as they stared at the bloodied ball that was supposed to be Noi's new younger sister. "Sunako-dear…Oh, don't mind her, she does this all of the time when she is around beautiful people… I'll deal with this." She waved the problem away as she picked up the ball and carried it up the stairs.

With Sunako gone all of the other females started their own little conversations. "Did you see that thing?" Keiko asked with a sneer as she ran a hand through her light brown hair and then flipped it over her shoulder. She was a beautiful geisha with a beauty mark under her right eye, the piercing dark blue orbs in a small glare.

"She was fairly pretty though, if you could see through that raggedy mop of hair," Fujiko said with a kind smile, her eyes closed. Behind those lids were bright ice blue daggers which could pierce a man dead with one look. Her long light brown hair was pulled tight into a high pony tail, yet it still cascaded beautifully down to her mid back, caressing her neck.

"What was Oba-chan thinking, bringing that thing in here?" Momo asked as she puffed out her cheeks and glared over at the door, "Don't you agree Ryoka?" Short black hair framed a soft yet hard face as the tall woman turned black eyes over towards the shortest of them and her sister. Momo was also a sister of Keiko and in result a sister of Ryoka as well. Momo's actual name was Momoshirata but everyone just called her Momo for short.

Ryoka gave a small shrug as she fiddled with a strand of her long black hair. "Made made dane," she muttered as she turned her black eyes up towards the ceiling. In her mind she was going over some things for her engagement later today.

"I agree with Fujiko, she's really pretty!" Kaku said as she lively swished her head so her red hair would fly over her shoulder. Blue eyes glistened in a cat like way as she got a smile from her older sister, Fujiko. Kaku's geisha name was actually Nekomomo but no one had ever taken it up and just stuck with calling her by her old name of Kaku.

"Just because she is pretty doesn't mean she can be a geisha! Look at her! She bled from the nose and passed out on the floor!" Yuuka called in anger as she slammed her hands down on the table, a glare in her eyes. Just by looking at the young female it was easy to say that Yuuka was not only Fujiko's geisha sister but her real sister as well. Her hair was a darker brown and her eyes weren't daggers or blue, but hazel and soft… But there was just that thing about the two that made it all obvious.

Noi wasn't going to let this go on though. She was sick of these people ragging on someone they didn't even know. Sure Sunako was now competition for them all since they knew she was brought here to take over the okiya for Oba-chan… But that didn't mean she would succeed. Flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder she took a few warning steps towards the girls, her beauty outdoing them all as she glared down at them. "You all leave Sunako-chan alone! She hasn't done anything to any of you! And if you ever say something bad again I'll make sure you all regret it! And if you're going to bad mouth her, don't do it when her sister is around!" She gave them another glare and turned on her heels and walked out of the room, slamming the paper door shut as she slid it closed. Boy were they getting on her nerves… _'That poor girl… I hope she is alright…' _Noi walked towards the stairs and headed up to find Oba-chan and Sunako. It didn't take long before she was walking into a room. On the futon was the blob from down stairs. But now the blob was wearing a clean yet dull kimono. Her black hair was still hanging in her face as Noi walked over and nodded her head to Sunako and then turned her attention to the older woman. "Oba-chan, I'm sorry if I should not be asking. But is there something wrong with Sunako-chan? You acted as if this was nothing…"

"Don't worry about it Noi, Sunako-chan does this all of the time when she is around beautiful people. That's why I chose you to work with her. Hopefully she will get used to the beauty and learn to live with it," Nakahara said with a smile as she patted the head of the blob.

"I don't want to be a geisha…"

Oh god! It spoke! Noi's eyes shot down to the blob as it looked up at her. She could see its arms crossed over its chest as beady black eyes stared up at the ceiling.

"But Sunako-chan…"

"No… I don't want to paint my face with bird poop and pawn off myself," Sunako argued as she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. Her arms were still crossed as she puffed out her cheeks. She heard her aunt sigh and leave the room. But she knew that the beautiful creature was still in there. She could feel the glow…

"Sunako-chan…"

Sunako popped an eye open but instantly regretted it as she let out a squeak and blood ran down her chin as she quickly turned her body.

Noi couldn't help but chuckle a bit and smile, glad that she was considered beautiful. "Hello Sunako-chan, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Sunako just nodded as she stared at the opposite wall and wiped her bloodied nose off with a tissue. But she just knew that this wasn't over…

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, so not the best intro probably… I bet you all know who the other geisha REALLY are… And for those of you who can't figure it out, here they are… 

Prince of Tennis… Fujiko - Fuji, Keiko - Keigo Atobe, Momo - Momo!, Kaku - Eiji Kikumaru, Yuuka - Yuuta Fuji, Ryoka - Ryoma!

I thought it would be kind of fun to just add that all in. Don't worry, this isn't a crossover. I just needed some other geisha and I thought that it would be fun to add in one of my other favorite anime for my other geisha. They will only come up to give Sunako a hard time. And don't worry, we'll still see the ever favorite Goth-loli Girls! And don't forget the unforgettable Ganguro chikas.

Next chapter the boys will come in and the magic will start to really happen. But of course, I need your guys wants. What guy would you like for Sunako to find as her danna? Kyouhei? Ranmaru? Yuki? Or shall she steal away Noi's danna and make Takenaga her's?


End file.
